To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system may be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul network, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP) transmission and reception, reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G communication systems, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A V2X communication system supports a service between a vehicle and other object based on direct communication or a cellular communication system through a base station. Here, the other object may be other vehicle, an infrastructure, a pedestrian, a driver, a passenger, and/or the like.
The service includes a safety service, a vehicle information service, a traffic information service, and/or the like. For example, the safety service may support an incident notification, a collision pre-warning, an emergency vehicle notification, a pedestrian warning, and/or the like, the vehicle information service may support a parking notification, navigation, vehicle diagnostic, and/or the like, and the traffic information service may support a lane change notification, a road change notification, a speed limit notification, and/or the like.
So, various requirements such as a periodic transmission, a low-latency transmission and high-reliability transmission for information related to the service may be necessary for providing the service. So, there is a need for providing services thereby these various requirements in a V2X communication system.